Strange Alliances
by Blackwasp14
Summary: *Set after "Vengeance is Mine"* As the Turtles and Splinter wait for another attack by either Kraang, Foot, or Mutant, strange and powerful warriors showed up randomly. Will they be allies or another problem in the crisis. BTW I do noot own TMNT 2012, Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, and Batman Arkham series. Accept this weirdness and enjoy! Rated M for foul language and possible smut.
1. The New Life

It was already night time after a nice summer day in Brooklyn. As the other turtles were asleep, Master Splinter was either sleeping, meditating, or grieving the predicament that befell his daughter, Karai/Miwa. Since the incident, Donatello became an insomniac, constantly experimenting or researching the necessary components for Karai's/Miwa's retro mutagen. Even though Donnie is constantly in his lab, he sensed a massive change that befell upon the lair ever since that night.

Michelangelo is still in his happy-go-lucky personality and is doing any of his favorite hobbies (reading comics, skateboarding, feasting on pizza etc.). Strangely, Mikey stopped pulling pranks or clowning around with his older siblings. Same thing could be said about Raphael. He still hangs out with his friend Casey Jones and does vigilante-like business with him. Raphe silently became Casey's mentor and taught him numerous, yet effective fighting techniques. This training has formed the two into a solid duo. Strangely, amongst his brothers, Raphael has stopped his gruff and tough personality and has taken up meditation with Splinter. Yet when Donnie sees him, Raphe's new behavior grimly reminds him of a caged animal. Leonardo seems to be the one going into a deeper downward spiral than the other two. Even though he is occasionally seen practicing with the dummy, playing pinball, or watching the Captain Ryan show, Donnie knows that Leo is still blaming himself for not saving Karai/Miwa, and has also been meditating alongside Splinter as well. Sometimes Donnie understood Leo's feelings by looking upon Timothy, whom is now an oversized frozen canister.

Even Donnie admits that he is having a downward spiral of his own. Ever since he has been trying to develop the retro-mutagen, the work has left him isolated from the others and strained his friendship with April O'Neil. The last thing he heard about her was that she and Casey eventually became a couple. She sometimes comes down to the sewers and train with Splinter. Yet even through his isolation, Donnie believes that April has feelings for him.

While not making the retro-mutagen, Donnie seemed to benefit upon the scrounging of both Kraang and human technology. Lately, he has upgraded the Shellraiser drastically; adding more armor, another turret, and more defensive countermeasures. He also redesigned, upgraded and created another Stealth Bike, making them look more like motorbikes than the previous chopper model. Donnie upgraded Metalhead to be a completely independent robot. He also added in him some refined metal to silence its annoying clanking sounds and made a cloaking device. Since then it has been guarding the lair and sewers, which prompted Donnie to create a homing beacon on the lair so when Metalhead's patrol is over, it doesn't get lost by the massive maze of the sewers.

However, his new invention seems to trump everything he has made. After watching Mikey play a video game called _"Arkham Origins"_, Donnie managed to create a similar gadget to Batman's "Detective Vision" by using a Kraang droid's visor along with human technology, like thermal and infrared cameras and many scanners. Setting it online was perhaps the most difficult thing ever. He needed about five to six different computer systems to hack both the NYPD's and National criminal databases, along with evidence found in all of their cases like gunpowder, human DNA, residues of chemicals, elements etc. Perhaps the most unique thing about "Detective Vision" is the ability to "play" crime scenes in the most accurate manner. Donnie had to scavenge many criminology books and video flash drives in order to get the most accurate possibilities of what happened in a crime scene.

However his ingenuity didn't stop there. Donnie managed to use the remaining bits of Kraang and human technology to create similar gadgets named "Tactical Vision" for combat effective purposes. Once ready, Donnie plans to give it as birthday presents to both Raphe and Leo.

Yet, Donnie is unaware of the discovery he will make upon his first usage of "Detective Vision".


	2. The Discoveries

That same evening, Donnie's T-Phone started to ring. He picked it up and saw that April was calling him. He stopped everything he has been doing and answered the phone.

"Hey April. What's up?" Donnie said in his normal voice. Ever since the incident and finding out that April and Casey are dating, Donnie decided to put a stop on his flirting and let them be together.

"Hey Donnie!" April said in her usual girly voice. "How's the retro-mutagen coming along?"

"Not very well. Thank you very much." Donnie said in a flustered voice as he looked upon his lab table and seeing the empty or broken mutagen canisters and other residues splattered upon the wall. Sometimes he feels like quitting, but won't break the promise he silently made towards the team and Splinter.

"You will eventually make one. I know it." April said with confidence in the hopes to motivate Donnie.

"Her mutagen isn't exactly like your father's." Donnie said back with a mix of coldness and matter of fact tone.

"Well." April said in a voice trying to hide her hurt feelings. "Have you checked the radar by my house. Something just happened."

Donnie quickly placed the T-Phone down on the table, opened up his computer to check it out. He was stunned to see the massive readings it was displaying. He slowly started to pick up his phone.

"What is going on over there?" Donnie asked in a worrisome manner. He eventually looked up towards his table full of gadgets.

"I don't know Donnie. I woke up and saw massive bursts of electricity shooting all over the place. It looked nice for a while, but then it scared me." April answered back.

"Is the …" Donnie asked before being interrupted.

"No. Neither the Foot nor Kraang were there. I looked closely and couldn't see any of their vehicles or henchmen around the area." April responded

"Hmm." Donnie wondered absentmindedly as he picked up "Detective Vision" and switched on a few buttons with some whirring in response.

"Think that the Kraang bought in something new or has one of their experiments gone wrong?" April questioned.

"Well if its Kraang, they would've been there right now, trying to capture it as silently as possible. The Foot Clan isn't the type to be doing that sort of weird activity, even with Stockman on their side." Donnie responded as he placed "Detective Vision" on his head and his Bo/Naginata staff on his back. He managed to switch April's call from the T-Phone to a Bluetooth he "borrowed".

"How will you know for sure?" April asked. A hint of worry could be sounded in her tone.

"I'm going to go investigate it right now." Donnie answered as he walked out of the lab and passing by the lair's so-called living room.

"Okay then. Be careful out there." April sighed and hung up. Suddenly Donnie just got really angry. He realized that maybe this was the moment to at least apologize to her and blew it. But he started to think that maybe April would just laugh or shrug it off. Maybe they really aren't meant to be together after all.

"Whatever." Donnie angrily sighed as he paced out the lair's exit.

Donnie was about to leave when he heard a silent, yet familiar thud behind him.

"Hello there, Leo." Donnie said without turning around to greet his brother. He could feel dark eyes staring at him keenly, almost as dark as the day when he was brainwashed by the mutated Parasitic Wasp's poison.

"Where are you heading off to Donnie?" Leonardo asked in a rather steel cold voice.

"April just called about a disturbance that happened around her apartment and I'm going to investigate it." Donnie replied firmly. This moment is feeling rather awkward because they haven't seen or talked to each other for some time.

"How will I know that you will be doing just that?" Leonardo asked again, sounding rather unconvinced.

Suddenly Donnie turned around and yelled in an exasperated tone. "Are you really going to be doing this to everyone ever since what happened that night?"

Leonardo turned his head rather quickly and replied sternly. "I don't want to lose you, the same way that we lost ….. her." Donnie smirked upon noticing how Karai's/Miwa's name suddenly became taboo to him.

"Well at least you know that I'm not _executing my suicidal plan of vengeance and trying to kill all my enemies in one night which ultimately has me mutated." _ Donnie replied sarcastically. He had a hand on his staff on the ready in case Leo was to strike at him.

Surprisingly, Leonardo just got up and left without saying a word to Donnie. Even though Leo was turned around, Donnie thought he saw a few teardrops before Leonardo headed to his room.

Donnie shrugged and headed out towards the location.

"Whoa!" Immediately upon arriving at the alley, Donnie could feel static and looked down on the biggest goosebumps he has ever had. He looked down at the alley and saw that the place was a complete mess and sighed upon realizing that evidence searching will be somewhat difficult

"Whatever was here exerted a massive amount of power." Donnie said and activated the "Detective Vision". April was right, no bodies of Foot or Kraang around the area.

"Well time to activate "Crime Scene" to see what really happened here." Donnie said while switching a button.

Donnie not only managed to find where the main source of the electricity was coming from, but he is also surprised by how unfazed is "Detective Vision". Normally any other piece of technology would be acting up among the presence of high electricity, but this one isn't.

"Hmm." Donnie zoomed closely as he saw some footprints and a hand print on the ground in front of the alleged location of the energy source. He took scan of both of them and was surprised there was no DNA match of these prints to anyone of the city. He determined that maybe this power surge was caused when the person or creature landed. Donnie also found a piece of black clothing which also came out unidentified. He also found a strange black and white badge of a bird but was unmatched to any known pieces of jewelry or gang tattoos.

He then noticed some kind of scratch or impact mark on the cement by the foot and hand prints. He was relieved to see an identification match of the impact to the point of a blade, but there were no watches on which types of blades caused that impact. He was stunned upon the zooming and scanning of more evidence of the impact mark.

"Obsidian?" Donnie was stunned after reading the evidence. "But who on Earth could forge obsidian into a bladed weapon? It's a volcanic rock/glass but how can the creator make obsidian strong and sharp enough to cause a deep point of impact on solid concrete? Donnie paced as more questions came into mind.

Donnie managed to move most of the trash and found the remaining footprints, but upon the exit of the alleyway, the footprints suddenly vanished. Surprised and confused, Donnie scanned the remaining area for more footprints, but couldn't find any. This strange disappearance made this case rather bizarre.

As Donnie was on top of the building, he was replaying "Crime Scene" over a few times to determine the scenario of this bizarre event. At first, he believed that maybe someone time travelled and upon landing tried to run away but another portal shows up and "sucked" him/her in. Even though it supported the absence of more footprints, moree strangrange absence of theeies there was no evidence of another power surge. He is starting to doubt whether the thing that came was even a person because in all of his years as a ninja and studying foreign and Japanese warriors, no one could simply erase their footprints. Frustrated and tired, Donnie made a last minute scan of the alley for any more evidence and left for the lair.

Little did he know that during his investigation, a hooded, and dark clothed warrior was watching him from above. It was armed with a large black and silver bow, a quiver loaded with arrows, and . Upon observing Donatello investigating the area, it became convinced that Donatello was likely a threat and started to pursue him.

"I'm coming for you Argonian!" It muttered in a deep voice and started to follow Donnie's trail.

(Steve Jablonsky's _"Arrival on Earth" _plays for background)

Halfway upon arriving to the sewer hole, Donnie came upon a realization.

"What if the person or thing left behind a hidden sign? I've completely forgot that Detective Vision has an environmental scanner that could find anything unusual on the walls or floors." Donnie smacked his head. He quickly arrived back to the alley and did another checkup to see if anyone has tampered with anything.

When the area was clear, Donnie pressed a button and noticed a couple of symbols scratched near the pulse. One was a diamond with an unusually large circle in it and the other was just strange markings. Upon making an analysis, not only did the symbols match any known signs throughout the world but the symbols clearly do not exist at all.

"Useless piece of junk! I did everything to create the ultimate gadget and it can't even help me solve this case." Donnie yelled and started to smack the device a bit.

"Everyone is so going to kill me tonight." Donnie fumed.

Upon arriving at the lair, Donnie just threw his knapsack and "Detective Vision" at the table and walked towards his room for the first time in a long time. He threw himself on the bed and fell peacefully asleep for the first time since the night of the incident.

"Must. Tell. The. Story. Right." Donnie muttered repeatedly before blacking out.

Meanwhile….

Outside the sewer hole heading towards the lair, the warrior tracked Donnie down but refused to enter the possibly large sewer maze.

"I'll be waiting for you Argonian." the warrior chuckled and disappeared into darkness.


	3. An Encounter

Donnie woke up the following morning, feeling somewhat relieved; a different feeling being felt since the past few weeks being stuck in his lab. Even though he still vividly remembers what happened last night, Donnie has the gnawing feeling that he left something out. He got out of his room and was surprised to see that the other doors were still closed.

He approached to Leo's room and silently knocked his door. Leo opened up the door, dressed in his blue Captain Ryan robe and without his mask, bindings and kneepads.

"Can it not wait Donnie? Do you even know what time it is?!" Leo grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"I really don't think so." Donnie replied, placing his bo between the door to prevent Leo from shutting the door.

"What is it?" Leo grumbled as he leaned on the door with his arms crossed.

"Two things. First I want to do is apologize to you about last night. I know it has been a long time since we talked to each other and I have no right to talk to you the way I did last night." Donnie stated in an awkward, poker face style. Leonardo still seemed unfazed even though he had a raised eyebrow.

"But, I found some stuff yesterday in my investigation that you might find interesting." Donnie finished.

"And you're telling me this because?" Leo replied, still seeming unconvinced like the past evening.

"I think you might understand it more than Raph or Mikey." Donnie replied in the same awkward, poker face style.

"Fine. Meet you in the lab?" Leo sighed

"In 10" Donnie replied

"Man you are so twisted sometimes." Leo grumbled as he closed his door.

"Hey! I thought Raph had that label." Donnie yelled back.

"Everyone has that label except for Splinter." Leo yelled.

Donnie was furiously typing on his laptop and printing out some papers when Leo arrived with two cups of herbal tea and looked upon some of the analysis. He had to admit he was stunned with how different the lab and equipment looked. The only thing that remained the same was the frozen form of Timothy.

"This all validates your "twisted" side Donnie." Leo chided as he slid Donnie's favorite cup towards him.

"Just shut up alright." Donnie yelled frustratingly, organizing all the analysis and throwing them to Leo to read. He noticed the cup of hot tea and started to drink it.

"Thanks." Donnie replied, getting a "you're welcome" shrug from Leo.

(5-10 minutes later)

"So this thing or person is a female and are you really positive that its not related to the Foot or Kraang?" Leo asked. "I mean who else might have the technology for teleportation or travel to cause this energy?"

"I know. April told me that when she first saw it, she saw random burst of electricity being shot out, but like I said, no Foot or Kraang were in the area." Donnie replied back while looking upon the databases.

"Interestingly, you didn't even encounter any one of them, when you came back, like what 5 minutes later?" Leo replied confusingly. Donnie just nodded as Leo flipped over more of the analysis papers.

"Whoah." Leo said in a flabbergasted tone.

"What?" Donnie replied looking up from his main computer.

"Just two things. How on earth can a portal disperse that much energy in just a few seconds and still remain there moments later when you arrived, and an Obsidian blade that sharp to make a deep cut on thick, solid concrete?! Nothing of this adds up Donnie." Leo grumbled as he threw the analysis paper back to Donnie.

"Or it could be that new group." A deep voice piped in.

Both the brothers looked up to see Raphael walking towards them. Just like Leo, he was without his mask, bindings or kneepads.

"Really? A team meeting without everyone in it?" Raph chuckled as he sat on the old stealth bike.

"Not really a team meeting, Raph." Donnie replied.

"SO what is this new group you're talking about Raph?" Leo asked.

"One night during patrol, Casey and I got word about a Kraang location and the possibility of suspicious activity. When we got to the place, we noticed a few large black cars parked in front of the shop. After waiting a moment, we saw different men dressed in black coming out. Like no joke, they were armed to the teeth." Raph muttered, looking pretty nervous.

"Did they have guns or something bizarre?" Donnie asked, sipping his tea.

"Nah, it was mostly hand-to-hand weapons. But one weapon of there's really stood out. They carried these kind of escrima sticks, but the tip was glowing, kinda like its plasma or something." Raph said.

"Wait a sec, did you or Casey saw any writing on the cars? I doubt the FBI or CIA has access to that type of weaponry or authorization to search and destroy all Kraang operations." Leo asked.

"Yeah, Casey saw something like EPF, Earth Protection Force. They wept the whole place clean like they really took every single brainey-toy things and their android suits, and their tech." Raph said. When looking at Leo and Donnie, the two were looking at him very strangely.

"What?" Raph asked.

"Its really strange to listen to your verse of techno babble because Donnie is the only one who could be able to do that." Leo chided. He looked at Raph whom was doing a fuming kind of look.

All of the sudden, Donnie just bolted up and made a beeline for his Bo/Naginata and Detective Vision. The two looked at Donnie in a rather stunned and perplexed way. Later, Raph just shrugged and walked out of the lab and back to his room.

"But we're not even done with all of this yet." Leo exclaimed to Donnie.

"I know. I'm just heading back to the alley and check whether if our "visitors" left us even more clues." Donnie replied back.

"But its day time right now, shouldn't you just wait?" Leo started to yell. But it was to no use, Donnie already left the lab. Surprisingly however he left his computer on. Leo strolled over to see what Donnie found. Apparently, he found a local report of the sightings of a strange, dark clothed warrior that happened during the night and the last known location was somewhere near the TCRI building. Leo recognized the place because it was the team's first encounter with Baxter Stockman took place.

"Great." Leo yelled in an exasperated tone and ran back to his room. He quickly tied up his bindings, kneepads and mask. He just grabbed a katana and ran after his sometimes impetuous brother.

"Alright then where are you?" Donnie muttered to himself as he drew out his Bo staff, walking cautiously around the area. Secretly however the dark warrior was hanging atop one of the fire escape stairwell, making quick movements as it follows Donnie.

Donnie activated Detective Vision to find any booby traps in the area, but the alley was clean. When he turned on the Environmental Scanner, he noticed a symbol similar to the one found the previous evening. He slowly walked up and started to rub the dust off the wall. Upon seeing the symbol, it started to glow with a blue light.

"Oh no." Donnie muttered as he quickly rolled out of the way. When he got up, the symbol shot out a burst of electricity that would've fried Donnie if he didn't have quick reflexes. After the trap was triggered, the symbol just disappeared.

"Looks like you don't fall so easily." A random guttural voice was heard. Donnie immediately picked up his Bo staff and deactivated Detective Vision.

"Who's there?!" Donnie yelled as he backed up to the wall. He swore that he heard a mix of giggle or chuckle.

"Here."

Donnie heard the same voice, but this time it was a whisper to his ear. Donnie immediately spun around but sighed when it was just a wall.

"Must be my imagination or lack of sleep." Donnie muttered as he turned around.

All of a sudden, the Dark Warrior jumped from a nearby fire escape and swing kicked Donnie's face when he turned around. Donnie's back and head slammed hard against one of the large garbage bins. Wincing, Donnie managed to get up with the aid of his Bo staff. In front of him was the culprit likely responsible for last night's incident. It was dressed in a black, skin tight suit with symbols of the black and white bird symbol. It had a dark cowl and mask that completely conceals the person's face. The only thing he could see were bright, stormy blue eyes. Donnie noticed a loaded quiver, bow and a random array of blades.

They circled for a while until they stopped.

"Who are you? Are you a part of EPF?" Donnie asked to the dark warrior.

"I don't have time to explain what I don't have time to explain." The warrior replied as it reached behind itself. Donnie immediately threw a couple of shuriken, but was astonished when the dark warrior simply dodged them with an aerial.

"You're going to regret that." The warrior muttered as it pulled out two obsidian swords. One had intricate carvings with the blade donning a strange curve. The other sword was straighter but had the same markings as the warrior's outfit. However it was glowing with a strange red and green aura.

"Not unless we play fair." Donnie replied sarcastically when he pressed the secret button and turned his Bo into a double bladed naginata and twirled it around his back. Even though he couldn't see the warrior's face, Donnie could imagine a scowl forming on its face. But the thought was cut short when it charged at him.

Donnie was successful at keeping the warrior at bay thanks to the staff's reach. But this warrior was really feisty, constantly looking for a weak spot to engage Donnie in close combat. Moments later, Donnie managed to disarm the warrior and got in a lock with her other blade.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Who and what are you? Donnie asked in the form of a snarl.

"Not a chance, Argonian." The warrior growled back.

The foreign word caught Donnie completely surprised that he was unaware that the warrior disarmed him. The warrior quickly sheathed its blade and started to give him a beat down. When the warrior missed a jab, Donnie wrapped his left arm around the warrior's right arm and brought it in for a massive head butt. The impact somewhat disoriented the warrior giving Donnie the opportunity to perform a flying kick. He did just that and the warrior collided against the brick wall. Donnie walked over to his Naginata, splitted it in half and threw it, aiming it towards the warrior's head. The blade struck the wall deep and a few inches above the warrior's head. Donnie used the distraction and charged the warrior.

As Donnie threw a punch, the warrior quickly jumped and grabbed on the stuck naginata piece and countered with a kick. Two more kicks ensured until the warrior got Donnie on a chokehold. Donnie's constant flailing caused the piece to loosen and the warrior fell atop on him, knocking Donnie out. The warrior grabbed and lifter Donnie's head up.

"Your life ends now." The warrior yelled and was about to stab Donnie.

Leonardo came out of nowhere and speared the warrior away from Donnie. He quickly got on top of it and punched it, knocking it completely out. He looked around and saw the area of the scuffle. Donnie made a loud groan. Leo made a quick run to his side.

"Take it easy champ." Leo said "reassuringly".

"Man, did we lose it?" Donnie said as Leo gave him a hand.

"Nope, its still there Donnie." Leo pointed at the black hump on the ground.

Donnie rolled it over and saw the warrior pretty much out cold. He was hesitant in removing the cowl of it so he decided to put a finger at its neck to feel a pulse. All of the sudden, Donnie just froze.

"What's the matter Donnie?" Leo asked worryingly as Donnie got up looking rather spooked.

"Two things. I felt a pulse so it's alive and breathing." Donnie said but looked uncomfortable.

"And?" Leo asked.

"It's a human. Female." Donnie said as he cleared his throat.

"A vigilante of some sort maybe." Leo said as he inspected the body more closely.

"Maybe. She said something about Argonians. Ring a bell?" Donnie asked, picking up the remnants of his staff and the warrior's obsidian sword.

"Never heard of anyone called Argonians. I don't' think that Raph has either." Leo replied picking up the body like a broom and bride.

"What are you doing Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Investigate and Interrogate. Let's get a move on before anyone sees us." Leo said as he jumped to the roof of the building with Donnie nearby.


	4. The Interrogation

Donnie and Leo quickly arrived to the lair. Upon arriving, Donnie quickly grabbed a chair and some rope while Leo quickly ran to wake both Mikey and Raph. When Leo came back, He helped Donnie take out the warrior's weapons and equipment with caution. Later they slowly undressed her from her entire attire and cowl, leaving her in her black undergarments.

They were surprised to see an African American female. She looked remarkably young and had a large Mohawk with a ponytail on the side. She was pierced around her ears, bottom lip and right eyebrow. She also had separate tattoos around her body, but was not considered as inked. Finally, she was extremely thin, but had a very lean build. Leo and Donnie set and tied her arms behind the chair. Donnie immediately inked the female's hand and feet for prints. He finished scanning the prints as Raph and Mikey walked in the lab.

"Man, this better be important. You all know that I have to take care of…" Mikey yawned before seeing the half-naked woman. Raph was surprised at how efficiently the two captured the possible suspect, but was angered by how the two broke Splinter's rules.

"In what time do you live that's it right to immediately bring in a random person, strip them, tie them and then interrogate them!? DO you all know of Splinter's rule in bringing humans to the lair?" Raph yelled at Donnie and Leo. Leo was silently motioning Raph to shut up as Donnie got a syringe to get a blood sample from the unknown female.

The female suddenly came to, startling Donnie and everyone. She looked around slowly, as if observing the environment around her. Afterwards, she started to rapidly shake her head a lot, probably still suffering from a concussion or whiplash.

"The sewers?" She muttered after sniffing the air. The four brothers remained completely silent and still as the female was in a trance. All of the sudden, a scowl formed on her face.

"Wait, why am I…? The girl looked down and noticed she was undressed. She started to struggle a bit until she saw she was tied on a chair. She let out an angry sigh and muttered "Lot." in a rather strange accent. Raph, Donnie's and Leo's eyes widen when they noticed Mikey slowly walking up to the girl.

"Hi. Would you like some pizza?" Mikey asked as the others face palmed at Mikey's question. The girl just looked at Mikey strangely.

"Pizza. The utmost…" Mikey continued to walk towards the girl. When he was mere inches from her and babbling about the greatness of pizza, the girl knocked him out with a head butt. Raph all the sudden walked in.

"Hi. I apologize for the inconvenience. He is the youngest who likes to mess around with things he should know nothing about." He awkwardly talked to the girl as he dragged a groaning Mikey away. The girl continued to have the same strange look given to Mikey earlier.

"Are Argonians really this stupid?" She muttered to herself as she continued observing for a way out. All of the sudden, Leo stepped out, looking somewhat furious. Donnie decided to leave the interrogation to Leo while he investigates the female's equipment and some of her collected DNA.

"You keep calling us that. Why?" Leo asked, sitting on a separate table with arms crossed. The girl gave a sneer towards Leo.

"It's what the lizard people are called in my world. Useless sons of bitches." The female responded and muttered at the same time. Leo walked closely to her, wary of what move she will pull off this time, and crouched next to her.

"Apparently, we are not like these "sons of bitches" you are talking about." Leo responded but still received the same nasty look from the female.

"You could be wearing those stupid looking shells, but that won't convince me that you aren't lizards." The girl bit back. All of the sudden, the two got into a staring game and didn't budge for a moment.

"What's the name of your world?" Leo asked breaking the silence. The girl still looked stoic, but Leo and Donnie will admit, her piercings gave her an almost intimidating look. After a few minutes, she replied boldly.

"I'm from the world known as Tamriel. Born in a country known as Hammerfell."

Leo looked even more confused.

"We have never heard of those places, but you are slowly intriguing me." Leo said as he stepped closely again to the girl, not minding if she was going to strike him. The girl looked at him, watching his slow movement around her until he placed a finger on her skin. She felt surprised by the warmth of it.

"You see. We once interrogated a human down here once. Midway through the interrogation, the man was a mess. Coughing, retching, sweating. We had to knock him out and take him out to the surface." He slowly walked around.

"So?" the girl replied, feeling extremely uncomfortable in which this is going. Leo made the other half of the turn and faced her.

"You have yet to react to similar side effects. You haven't even broken a sweat yet. It's like you're used to this tense environment." Leo chided as he sat down. "That is why you are interesting to me."

"Oh really? Nothing else?" the girl responded back in a sultry voice, getting a weird look from Leo.

All of the sudden, Donnie cleared his throat and motioned for Leo to come over.

"You really call that an interrogation?" Donnie scorned at Leo. But Leo just shrugged.

"Okay after some full tests. It was her sword and hand print that I found in that alley." Donnie said. "But the footprint doesn't match with hers. I'm telling you she probably came with someone else." Leo nodded while Donnie went up to the copies of the diamond with the circle in it.

"Now I want you to …" Donnie was about to say when Raph came out of nowhere and rudely snatched the copy from Donnie. "I got it from here." Raph said reassuringly.

Raph started to sit down on the table and looked upon the girl. This time, the girl started to speak first before Raph.

"My turn with the questions. Are the other four your brothers?" the girl asked. Raph raised an eyebrow, surprised by her quick intellect.

"Yes." Raph answered. "But we want to know you a bit more, like what is your name?" He stood up with arms crossed.

"Really is that how interrogations are now?" She started to laugh immediately. "In my world, they would beat one up to a pulp, or slowly cut them up until they speak. But questions first, action later? Just hilarious." The girl continued laughing as Raph turned around and cracked his knuckles.

"If you're going to enjoy this, then so must I." Raph said as the girl stopped laughing and popped her neck. The one thing that Raph was annoyed about was her smirk as he punched her in the face. The girl groaned and spitted some blood before turning to Raph with the same face.

"Still not satisfied?" Raph said as the girl just smiled/smirked again. Raph punched her twice until suddenly she raised her head really quick. Raph was about to punch her until.

"Come on baby, beat me until your knuckles bleed!" The girl taunted and started to laugh. On the next punch, the girl dodged it, placed her chin on Raph's wrist and popped it. Raph did a small shout of pain and started to grab and shake his hand. When he looked upon the girl, she was giving him a "What're you going to do now tough guy?" look. Donnie was fed up with how this interrogation was going and interrupted it.

"Raph, get out now and leave behind the paper." Donnie yelled the instruction. Raph walked away holding his wrist and shoved Donnie out of the way. "What a really tight knit family you guys are." The girl replied as blood started to ooze from her mouth. Donnie just got a chair and sat there in front of her, the two were in silence again.

"You know I kind of agree with my brother on how interesting you really are." Donnie said. The girl once again shot a nasty look towards him. Donnie got up and walked around his chair.

"I've been taking your temperature for the past few minutes and was amazed by how constant your temperature remained." Donnie remarked.

"Same thing the blue one said. So what?" The girl scoffed at him. Donnie just eyed at her keenly.

"Other things you intrigue me are your combat skills and equipment. Are you like a thief or assassin? because you're really opportunistic. For a while, I've been watching your escape attempts and the way how you injured my brothers. Pretty impressive." Donnie said as he sat back on his chair. The girl was just looking away from Donnie in the attempt to conceal her embarrassment.

"Oh and your weapons. Swords, knives and arrows made out of obsidian. What is your secret, because no one in this world can do such a feat. Also, your attire. Is it like some kind of stealth suit or something?" Donnie asked. The girl just remained silent until she said.

"My weapons are made out of ebony. Sometimes its considered as black steel to my people. I've never heard of this "obsidian"." She replied.

All of the sudden, Donnie got an idea and reached behind him to pull out a recorder. The girl just looked at it strangely when Donnie placed it on a table and moved it closer to her.

"Look if you're not comfortable telling anyone your story or personal matters, I've brought a solution. This recorder here will listen to anything you are telling it. But before I turn it on, I will ask you one last question." The girl just sighed and looked away.

"Donnie pulled out the copy of the diamond symbol with a circle in it. Upon laying her eyes on it, the girl's eyes widened and started to flail a bit. Donnie noticed this strange behavior and putted the picture away.

"What's the matter?" Donnie asked. But the girl was still breathing uneasily until.

"I can't believe he followed me. Now no one is safe." The girl muttered. Donnie looked at her strangely and got the recorder.

"Now I think its high time you tell your story." Donnie said as he pressed the record button.

(Meanwhile in Shredder's lair)

Shredder was also in the same state as his nemesis, Splinter or Hamato Yoshi. He is also grieving about the predicament that befell Karai. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear both Tiger Claw and Rahzaar approach him.

"Master Shredder." The two said, kneeling on the ground.

"You dare interrupt me?!" Shredder stood up and activated his bladed gauntlets.

"No, my master. We came here with news." Tiger Claw said. When he looked up Shredder was mere inches from them. His blades grazing their noses.

"Is it about Karai?" Shredder asked, a small bit of hope lighted up his dark heart.

"We wish, my master but it's someone we found who would like to join the ranks with us." Rahzaar said. Shredder looked at the two with burning hatred and then retracted the blades.

"Bring me this recruit." Shredder said as the two left quickly. Moments later, they bought a middle aged African American man whom had his wrists tied. He looked like a wanderer, but his large scimitar is telling otherwise. They forced him to kneel on both knees to Shredder as he gave this man a long look. Moments later, he dismissed Tiger Claw, Rahzaar and the Foot soldier whom escorted him. The man said nothing as Shredder approached him.

"What is your name?" Shredder asked as he activated his right bladed gauntlet, a gesture to the man that resistance is futile. The man looked up at him with fiery and bold eyes.

"My name is Nazir. Shredder." He said as he felt Shredder's blade's grazing his cheek.

"Well then Nazir, what is your profession?" Shredder asked as he retracted the blades back. Nazir gave him a haughty smile and replied.

"Former mercenary and assassin of the Dark Brotherhood." He said boldly. Shredder again slowly walked to him.

"What is the Dark Brotherhood?" Shredder asked.

"We were a group of assassins ranging far and wide with different techniques. We were the most fearsome faction until we were betrayed by our most heralded member, the Listener." Nazir said in an angry tone.

"And I guarantee you are the only whom survived this Listener's wrath? Is that why you plan on joining me to fulfill some vengeance quest?" Shredder asked as he sat on his throne. Nazir just nodded.

"But that's not all. I saw her become allies with your worst enemies, the Turtles." At that word, Shredder immediately got up. "How are you certain?" Shredder asked.

"Earlier today I saw her training with them and then they took her away to the sewers." Nazir said. Even though Shredder had his helmet and mask on, he was smiling at how attentive this Nazir was, a trait more admirable than the ones his henchmen have.

"Get up." Shredder ordered which Nazir willingly obliged. "Now stretch out your arms out." Nazir did as he was told and Shredder immediately cut the bindings on Nazir's wrests. Shredder turned around and headed up to his throne while Nazir rubbed the soreness off his wrists.

"You said you were an assassin and mercenary, so." Shredder said as he pressed a button that bought in four Foot soldiers. They surrounded Nazir and pulled out all their weapons. Nazir responded by coolly unsheathing his scimitar.

"Impress me now." Shredder ordered as the Foot soldiers and Nazir charged at each other.


	5. Late Revelations

(Moments before "A Chinatown Ghost Story")

Without difficulty, Nazir managed to destroy the four Foot Soldiers summoned by the Shredder. He slowly started to walk towards Shredder, carrying one of the Foot soldier by his foot. He then threw the body at the steps by Shredder's throne. One could easily tell that Nazir was extremely disappointed.

"They said the Foot Clan is the fiercest gang in the city of New York. Apparently, this doesn't show that." Nazir yelled as Shredder calmly got up from his throne.

"That was just a warm up. Now its high time for the real test." Shredder said and pressed a button which summoned both Rahzar and Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw just simply unsheathed his sword while Rahzar became the largest spike ball Nazir has ever seen. Like before with the Foot Soldiers, Nazir coolly unsheathed his scimitar.

"A Khajit and a werewolf? Even more of a disappointment." Nazir muttered and scoffed before charging at the two.

(Meanwhile at the Lair)

Donnie just left the interrogation room with Leo and Raph giving him wide eyed looks. Donnie let out an exasperated sigh before turning to them.

"At least it worked and didn't result in broken bones or egos." Donnie yelled at them. But the two were just shaking their heads simultaneously.

"Very smooth Donnie." Raph snickered, which resulted in Leo laughing hysterically.

"Hey guys." A girl's voice was heard. The three looked up to see April whom was alongside Casey. They looked ready for combat.

"Hey." The three said together, even though Raph and Leo threw some glances at Donnie.

"While you all are just sitting around doing nothing, we thought of doing something with you guys." April said. "Doing patrols to find Karai!"

"I don't think that will be enough." Leo said standing up and leaving the lab. Casey and April looked on in shock while Donnie and Raph remained impassive. "Has he been like that since then?" April asked to the two. "He is not the only one." Raph said looking at the dojo.

"What have you all been doing?" April asked.

"Well." Raph was about to say when Donnie interrupted him.

"You know what. I will fill you in during the patrol." Donnie said. He could tell that both Casey and Raph shot him some nasty looks. April however looked happy and the three walked away. Upon arriving at the exit, Donnie turned around and mouthed to Raph "Take care of her." In which Raph just shrugged.

(After the patrol for Karai/Miwa)

Donnie arrived back at the lair looking rather angry. If it wasn't for Casey Jones cockiness, the patrol would've gone well and led to the arrests of a few Purple Dragons members. Upon arriving, he noticed Leo, Raph and Mikey sitting in the living room looking at the dojo.

"Before you ask, she hasn't talked yet. She was muttering some strange words or faking some sleep." Raph said. "You should really consider letting her go."

"He still hasn't come out?" Donnie said almost absentmindedly.

"Yeah. Maybe we really should be looking for her this whole time." Mikey said unknowingly with Leo shooting at him a nasty look.

Donnie headed to the kitchen and decided to cook a late dinner for himself. He just placed a bowl of hot water with ramen noodles in the microwave. While the ramen was heating up, Donnie took the time to slice and dice some chicken and vegetables. Before leaving the kitchen, he just filled up a cup of water and headed to the lab. Upon leaving, he almost bumped into Leo, whom suspiciously eyed him.

Upon arriving at the lab, Donnie immediately placed the ramen bowl and cup near the table outside the interrogation room. He walked in and saw that the girl was half asleep. He then shook her as she groaned.

"Eventually, you do not want to talk at all, but I probably know how." Donnie said as he took away the recorder he left earlier. The girl just looked at him, surprised by his persistence.

"I am going to be playing a game called "Good Cop, Bad Cop". If you're willing to say anything, I will make your stay less uncomfortable. If you're still not willing to comply, I will bring in the red one whom would love to teach you some manners. Got it?" Donnie asked but the girl just looked away seeming rather uninterested. Donnie decided to bring in the bowl of soup and water.

"Look we can start off by giving you something to eat or drink alright?" Donnie said as he pushed the bowl and soup closer to the girl. "Just tell me your name."

"I've been through worse." The girl said as she gave some sideway glances from the food to Donnie. Donnie was about to get up until.

"My name is Riya." The girl said, looking straight at Donnie for the first time in this interrogation. "Riya? No last name or anything?" Donnie asked just as Riya shook her head.

"I was very young when I was an orphan. The only thing I think I know about my parents was that my father was a merchant and smuggler while my mother was the town healer." Riya said. However, Donnie didn't believe her story.

"So apparently in which ever city you were born in Hammerfell, they didn't put the orphaned in an orphanage?" Donnie asked. Riya did a "Somewhat" look and continued.

"They do. But when I was born, Hammerfell was ravaged by two wars. A civil war between two factions, the Crowns and the Forebears, and a war against a genocidal group of foreigners known as the Aldemiri Dominion. Many people died almost every day so it was pretty hard for the people to know who was who." Riya said. From the looks, Donnie believed that maybe she did have a difficult life as a child.

"So did you survive by being a petty thief?" Donnie asked in which Riya once again nodded. "I did, until a blacksmith took me in." Riya slightly chuckled. "He kept telling me that I was "the daughter he never had". He literally took care of me as long as he lived." Riya said, looking away.

"I'm very sorry about your loss." Donnie said reassuringly, but Riya just chuckled. "Don't be. By the time he died, he was very proud of me. I've learned his trade in blacksmithing weapons and armor. Thanks to his combat tutelage, I graduated at the top of combat school and was the first female at the time to achieve that feat." Donnie leaned back in his chair, surprised by nearly everything he is hearing.

"That explains everything. Your combat skills and the quality of your weapons." Donnie said but was quickly interrupted. "That was just the blade dancing skills. All those other abilities you saw will be said some other time." Riya said reassuringly. Donnie just nodded but asked the last question.

'Why do you hate Argonians so much then? He asked. Riya sighed before answering.

"A few months ago, I was contacted by an Argonian rogue, Jaree-Ra, during my stay in Solitude. I used to do favors for other Argonians and got along with them. However, Jaree-Ra was something else. Jaree-Ra, Deeja, and his gang, the Black Blood Marauders, were plotting to steal major cargo being brought in the Solitude dock. He hired me to take out the guards at a nearby watchtower while his sister and some marauders docked the ship. I joined up with Deeja's squad afterwards to collect my "share of the reward", but learned that Deeja and the Marauders agreed to kill me because I was a "loose end" to them. Apparently, I managed to find where Jaree-Ra and the rest of his marauders were hiding and swiftly ended their lives. Since then, I didn't trust any Argonian until you and your brothers." Riya said, with a small smile.

"See it wasn't that hard." Donnie said as he walked behind her. He pulled out a kunai and cut the binds. Riya started to rub out the soreness on her wrists and started to chow down on the ramen, not caring what it was.

"Eat it slowly. You've been here for a while without any food or drink." Donnie said as he walked out, but Riya didn't heed him. As he walked out, he noticed Raph and Leo were there, probably hearing the rest of the interrogation.

"You believe her?" Raph said, looking at Donnie cautiously, but was answered with an "I don't know" look by Donnie. Leo walked up towards the window.

"She could be right about her combat skills. Her sword play is beyond anything I have ever seen. It probably resembles Okichitaw, the mix of Judo, Tae Kwon Do and Hapkido with blades." Leo said.

"Yeah, but the way how she got me in that hold? Also, let's not forget how she knocked out Mikey with a head butt and almost dislocated Raph's wrist. She is likely an assassin or femme fatale." Donnie pointed out.

Raph was about to say something until Mikey arrived, huffing and puffing for air. Once again the three face palmed over Mikey's actions.

"Guys! I just got a call from Casey. He says that both April and Irma is kidnapped by the Purple Dragons!" Mikey explained.

"Okay, we will be there in a moment." Raph said as he and Leo ran to get their weapons. Donnie meanwhile just stood and watched the camera directed on Riya. Even though the bowl and cup were empty, Donnie could see that Riya is fiddling with the chopsticks he gave to her. After reassuring himself that nothing will happen, Donnie joined up with his brothers.

(After "A Chinatown Ghost Story")

When the brothers arrived back to the lair, the four decided to head to the interrogation room. Donnie immediately got in the room and took away the glassware. He motioned for Mikey to get some food and refill the cup.

Donnie went inside and sat in front of Riya. Once again, Riya smiled as she waited patiently. Donnie looked suspiciously towards her. He knew that it has been two days that Riya has had a proper sleep and bags should've developed under her eyes, but she looked completely normal. He immediately got up, pulled out a flashlight and performed a swinging-flashlight test on Riya's eyes. To his astonishment, not only did Riya not resisted, but her pupils remained the same when he flashed each eye.

"What was that for?" Riya asked, blinking rapidly. "I was checking if you were asleep or not." Donnie sat down. "Interestingly though, you're not an insomniac as you're making me believe."

"Insomniac?" Riya asked again. "A person who has a hard time falling asleep. There is something inside of you that's keeping you active like crazy. Mind if I take some blood samples to check if you are on a drug or substance?" Donnie asked.

Upon the mention of blood, Riya just rapidly started to shake her head like crazy. "No! I won't allow you to take my gift, and curse." She yelled at him. "It brought nothing but sorrow and destruction. It almost ruined my life!"

"I need to know what is it Riya. The process will not kill you." Donnie said, trying to calm Riya. Riya looked at Donnie suspiciously, just as Mikey walked in with water and a slice of pizza. Even after Mikey left, the two didn't move at all. Then Riya just leaned back

"Lycanthropy." Riya silently whispered, bowing her head. All of the sudden, she was clinching her fists.

"Pardon?" Donnie said as he got closer to Riya. All of the sudden, Riya slammed her hands on the table. Donnie noticed claws growing on her nails, but when he looked up at Riya's face. Riya was snarling and some canine teeth were forming. Her eyes went from stormy blue to pitch black. Donnie was about to move away when Riya started to twitch and then grab her head. She let out a few screams and shouts until she passed out.

The other three rushed in to Donnie's. Before one could say a thing, Riya's hand was on the table as she helped herself up on the chair. Her breath was still ragged as the four watched and waited in silence. Upon noticing the food and drink, Riya immediately wolfed it down. After breathing normally, she just sat straight up and looked at the four, completely normal.

"Still want to conduct "tests"?" Riya asked with a tone of bitterness before looking away.

"I'll give you some time to rest." Donnie said standing up. Riya shooed him away, as she is holding her head. Donnie leaned over and took the plate and cup. Upon leaving the room, Donnie could tell the others were spooked.

"Is she a mutant?" Mikey immediately asked. Donnie was about to answer until Leo cut in.

"All of the mutants we have encountered are in permanent form. Riya could change form whenever she wants to." Leo explained.

"But what is Lycanthropy?" Raph asked. Donnie booted up the computer and checked it out. The other three surrounded him.

"It says here that it's a psychological disorder in which a delusional person believes they can change into a wolf. But we just saw some of her transformation so it must be a disease or something." Donnie said.

"She wasn't kidding about "my gift and curse"." Leo pointed out, looking at the window. "We should let her go immediately."

"Let who go?" an old voice was heard behind them. The four immediately turned around and saw Splinter standing on the entrance to the garage, rubbing his "goatee".

Before they could answer, Splinter immediately interrupted again.

"Did you brought in another human again when I told you not to do so?!" Splinter yelled. He immediately brushed past the four and opened the door to the interrogation room. All was silent until Splinter demanded the four back in the room. Upon arriving, they saw that Splinter and Riya were locked in a death stare. The four were worried about Riya changing and killing the whole family on sight.

"What have you told them?" Splinter asked in a cool voice. Riya still remained impassive.

"Well now, it's hard to recall when I'm not from this world." Riya bit back towards Splinter.

"Then why are you here?" Splinter asked again. Riya faced away from Splinter.

"An escape attempt went wrong and I ended up here in this strange city. The purple one found me. Then the blue one knocked me out and brought me here." Riya said noticing Leo and Donnie were looking down with guilty looks.

"What were you in your world?" Splinter asked again. Riya looked back at Splinter with a smirk across her face.

"Blacksmith, weapons master, thief, assassin, alchemist, and sword for hire." Riya looked directly at Splinter. Even though there was anger on Splinter's face, he was silently impressed by what this girl has claimed to be her areas of expertise.

"I'll be more than eager enough to see your skills, girl." Splinter said, turning around to look at his sons. The four didn't dare to look up to their sensei as he left the interrogation room. When they looked up, Riya was just shaking her head, but had a wide smirk on her face.

"Well, looks like I told you my entire story." Riya said, trying her hardest not to laugh. All of the sudden, Leo walked up to her, bringing her entire equipment and threw it at the table.

"Get dressed. Your room is at the far end." Leo said and walked away.

"Wait, didn't that room belonged….?" Raph was about to ask, but Leo sucker punched him in the gut. This infuriated Raph as he tried to chase after his brother with Mikey after him. Donnie was just shaking his head in disgust upon Leo's course of action towards the mention of Karai/Miwa.

"What is his deal?" Riya asked. Donnie turned around and was surprised to see that Riya was completely dressed in her battle attire in mere seconds. The only thing that was missing was the cowl and mouth guard.

"Abraham Lincoln once said. My greatest concern is not whether you have failed, but whether you are content with your failure." Donnie said. Riya silently nodded, not asking who Abraham Lincoln was. Before she left the room, she turned around and faced Donnie.

"There are no words, no clever quotes to neatly sum up what's happened that day. Sometimes you do everything exactly right and still you feel like you failed. Did it needed to end that way? Riya said as she closed the door. Donnie was left to silently ponder Riya's words.

"Sometimes the day just ends." Donnie said to himself in the dark, silent room.

Riya opened the door to her temporary room and was rather surprised by the modesty of it. In it was a small table, a Japanese futon, an oil lamp and a closet. She could tell that someone once resided here and could be the same person that makes Leo upset. Once she lit the lamp, She pulled out an ebony knife and scratched her name on the concrete wall in the dragon language. Afterwards she immediately placed her weapons up with care and undressed herself. Upon laying down on the futon, she felt an object underneath her pillow. She reached underneath and pulled out a torn picture of a woman.

"Beautiful." Riya muttered before blacking out.

Meanwhile in the dojo, Splinter headed to the wall, where he kept his belongings from Japan. He looked at the picture of him, Tang Shen and a baby Miwa. He slowly rubbed his finger on the image of Miwa and then looked out at the dojo, straight towards the foreigner's room.

"She reminds me of you." Splinter said to himself as he placed the picture back and headed towards his room to either sleep or meditate. For the first time since that fateful night, there was a peaceful silence that surrounded the lair.

(Meanwhile back in Shredder's lair)

Nazir has managed to take down Rahzar, but is having difficulty with Tiger Claw. He even had to admit that Tiger Claw was perhaps the best Khajit swordsman he has ever faced in his entire life. After a few parries, Tiger Claw managed to disarm Nazir and held him at point. The two circled around a bit.

"Impressive skills." Tiger Claw remarked towards Nazir. However, Nazir looked angry at the remark.

"Save me the praise Khajit." Nazir bit back at Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw was about to go for the kill until.

"Enough!" Shredder's voice boomed in the room. The three immediately ran close to Shredder's throne and kneeled. Shredder walked in front of Rahzar and sucker punched him. Rahzar got the memo of Shredder's disappointment in him. He just walked past Tiger Claw and eventually stood in front of Nazir. In all of his years of recruiting, Shredder is impressed by Nazir's composure. Many before him would shake or collapse from awe when around him, but this man stood his ground in an unfazed manner.

"You have done well Nazir. I could use someone with your skills." Shredder said. Both Tiger Claw and Rahzar stared at Shredder upon his decision. "I could use your attitude to help train my soldiers into ruthless warriors like you." Nazir smiled upon Shredder's request.

"That was another thing I did during my days in the Dark Brotherhood. Bring in and break the rookies." Nazir said with a sadistic smirk. However Shredder shook his head.

"Rahzar will deal with the recruiting. You will deal with the training being given." Shredder told Nazir. Nazir slowly nodded as the three were about to get up until.

"Fail me like he has, and you will end up in a state even worse than him. Do you understand?" Shredder threatened Nazir, whom replied with quick nods. He shooed the three away as he went back to his thoughts about Karai's predicament and silently cursing Splinter.


End file.
